


My Apartment

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drunk kiss, F/M, Non-con kiss, Swearing, Wrong place, intoxicated, or drunk, unsolicited kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A drunken Bullock insisting he is in the right apartment. He isn't.





	My Apartment

        You glanced at the man standing in your doorway, he had been kicking at the door cursing that his key wasn’t working. You recognized him as your neighbor from two doors over. He was three sheets to the wind and was quite insistent that you were in the wrong apartment, when you tried to  ****explain his key wouldn’t work because it wasn’t the correct door. His only response was to blow a raspberry as he went passed you, heading to your room. You were at a loss for words.

        After closing the door you went to your room and saw him in the process of stripping down to his undershirt and shorts. When you insisted he put his clothes back on and leave. He shushed you and insisted you be quiet or he’d call the cops to have you removed.

         “But it’s my apartment Mr.Bullock.”

        “Detective,” he grumble. As he crawled under the covers.

        You stomped over to the bed in annoyance, “Detective Bullock, you are in the wrong apartment.” He sat up in the bed looking at you, it appeared as if you were finally getting through to him. And then he pulled you into his lap, you opened your mouth to protest when he kissed you. As far as unwanted drunken kisses go it wasn’t the worst, you could have done without the alcohol taste. Despite that you found yourself a little disappointed when he broke the kiss. 

       “You can stay the night, darling, but you have to let a man get some sleep.” You found yourself thanking him for letting you stay in your own apartment. Bullock curled up under your blankets and fell fast asleep. Aside from calling the cops on a cop you felt there was little else you could do, but sleep on the couch.

         Last night was blur to Harvey, he woke up in a strange bed, alone. Shit, did he go home with someone?  He got up as quietly as he could and started getting dressed. Harvey took in his surroundings the room he was in looked relatively similar to his own. He crept out of the room glancing around, he stopped short when he saw you asleep on the couch. 

      Shit. You were on the couch so he was pretty sure the two of you didn’t have sex. He put his stuff near the door and went back to your room, he pulled the thickest blanket off the bed. After covering, you with it, he grabbed his things and quickly left, locking the door on the way out.

         Harvey made his way to his actual apartment, not sure why he was in your apartment. He’d considered calling Jim to ask for advice, then thought,  _“What the hell am I thinking that kid’s love life is a wreck.”_  Maybe he should just buy her some flowers and apologize profusely for everything. Harvey started running his hands through his pockets, shit, he thought as he check his coat. Keys.

          Harvey took a deep breath and walked back towards your apartment. The door opened before he could knock.

          “Forgot your keys. Or were you returning to steal another kiss?” You smirked at the rather embarrassed detective.

           “Both?” Harvey thought, hey worth a shot. 

           You handed him his keys. “Maybe ask me on a date first, then we’ll see.” You closed the door in Harvey’s face.

              “Yes, ma’am,” Harvey whispered quietly to the empty hallway, smiling as he went back to his apartment door once more. Huh, must have been some kiss, if only he could remember it. 

**Author's Note:**

> meant as a one shot, but I could see writing a follow-up at some point.


End file.
